


Crashes, crushes and Christmas

by Navis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navis/pseuds/Navis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“This is the worst Christmas ever.” The voice sounded so sad, it made Niall feel bad too. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Yeah mum….. Yeah I will…. I miss you so much…. Love you too.” A deep sigh came from the room. Niall tried to keep as still as possible, very aware of the sudden silence.</i></p><p>  <i>Suddenly Niall heard what sounded like quiet sobs. It started to dawn on Niall that he wasn’t supposed to be hearing this. He quietly tried to walk past the door, when he heard someone behind him yell at him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashes, crushes and Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siempreniall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siempreniall/gifts).



> This was written by the prompt: “Harry's stuck a continent away from his family for Christmas after he wrecks his car trying to catch his Christmas Eve flight home. He expects to spend one of his loneliest, most boring Christmases ever confined to his hospital bed for observation. But one floor up is Niall, stuck in the hospital as his sister-in-law gives birth to a baby, who won't let anyone's Christmas be ruined. Especially not the boy one floor down with the wild hair and the legs for days and the saddest frown Niall's ever seen.”

After just picking up his Starbucks coffee Harry got in his car. It was the evening before Christmas Eve and everyone was getting their last-minute Christmas gifts, so there was more than the usual New York traffic on the streets. It had been freezing for days and yesterday it had snowed for the first time. It was cold and Harry turned up the heating in his car, after he took off his gloves.

Harry had taken off months ago to study in America and hadn’t seen his family since. Being away from his family was hard enough for Harry as it is and with Christmas on the doorstep he missed them even more. Most of his college friends had been despising seeing all their aunts and uncles and what not, that always seemed to drift off when they talked about the latest dubstep music and would frown at their tight jeans and crop-tops. Harry didn’t see his family as uninterested or judgemental at all, he had always considered them to be lovely even more so around Christmas time. Maybe that was because it was easier to love someone that’s giving you delicious food and tons of presents, but Harry liked their company also.

  
Harry rubbed his hands and started the car engine. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but even after half a year he still had to remind himself to drive on the right side of the road. Harry figured it was because, like his still evidently British accent, some habits die hard, but his sister, Gemma, would tell you this was because Harry is slow-witted.

  
After about five minutes he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Harry had always taken everything his mum told him very seriously. His mum saying “If you can’t say something nice, don’t say anything at all.” was always in the back of his mind, but “Don’t use your phone while driving.” had seemed to slip his mind for now.

  
“Hiii” Harry answered his cell phone, clamping it between his shoulder and ear, so he could use his hands for steering.

  
“Hey there little brother. Mum wants to know when’s your flight.” Gemma said.

  
“I think we board at 1 AM. I’ll probably land around 8. So tell mum she’ll only have to miss me for one more night.” Harry told her.

  
The New York roads were slippery and it was starting to snow again. Harry wondered if it was snowing in his hometown too. He thought of how beautiful everything always looked back home, covered in a layer of white. The way the snow fell over here was exactly the same, only when it hit the ground it didn’t stay there for Harry to admire on a walk home after he’d just gotten out of school, it had the less fortunate destiny of melting under one of the wheels of one of the many vehicles.

  
Still, looking out his car window, the snowflakes whirled the same way they did when he would give himself a break from helping his mother and sister with preparing the house for the guests and cooking food, to stare out the window. Those moment never lasted long, however, as his sister had no problem ratting him out to their slightly-stressed mum, who would force him into a new task.

  
He felt stupid actually missing slicing the seemingly endless amount of potatoes and wiping up the broken baubles from when the cat decided to climb the Christmas tree again.

  
“I wonder if we’ll still recognize you, America hasn’t changed you right? By the way did you know that one out of four Americans eats fast-food every day?” Gemma teased.

  
“I haven’t gotten fat, if that’s what you’re hinting at. Although it would be nice to finally have some food that wasn’t prepared with just a microwave within a two minute frame.” Harry admitted.

“Well you’re in for a treat then. I think mum might be trying to make you stay by bribing you with food. There’s so much this year.”

  
“I would be so up for that.” Harry smiled at the thought of a Christmas table full of his mother’s cooking. He had already planned to not eat anything during his flight, so he could start eating vigorously the second he entered his mum’s kitchen. He would kick-off by covering his plate with roast turkey, grab at least five mince pies and work his way up to his reward, a huge amount of pudding. He was even intended on eating his sprouts.

  
Most of his attention going to talking to his sister and dreaming about his Christmas dinner, Harry suddenly noticed his wheel slipping slightly. He gasped, trying to take back control. He was just in time to avoid an approaching car.

  
“Everything okay, Harry?” Gemma asked worried.

  
“Yeah, it’s just a bit- oh” Harry had now accidently dropped his phone, as he started to lose control of his car again.

  
The car started to sway and Harry put both his hands on the wheel. He forcefully put his foot on the brakes, but the car didn’t stop gliding. In a snap decision he opted the tree to his right over the busy car lane to his left. That was all he remembered doing, before it all went dark around him.

 

\------

Niall had just received a call from his brother Greg, telling him his little nephew was now on his way and that Niall should be too. Niall quickly got up and rushed to his car, not wanting to miss anything. He hurriedly drove to the hospital and found Greg in the waiting room, flipping through some magazines.

  
“Did I miss anything?” Niall asked, still slightly out of breath. “Hey, good you’re here man.” Greg said, putting the magazines aside, to pull his brother in for a quick hug.

  
“Is my little nephew here already?” Niall scanned the room, as Greg sat down again.

  
“Oh, we wish it was that easy. The doctors said it will be at least twenty more hours.” Greg informed him.

Niall looked around the waiting room, spotting nervous soon to be dads and grandparents, as he sat down next to Greg.

  
“What have you got there?” Greg asked him, referring to the bag in Niall’s hands.

  
“Well, can’t introduce myself to my little nephew for the first time empty-handed, right? I might also have more presents waiting for him in my car, but it was too much to carry up here.” Niall said, as he put his bag down.

  
Greg shook his head. “He’s not even born yet and you’re already spoiling him.”

  
Niall shrugged as he sat back in his seat. He smiled at the young receptionist, who was helping an anxious couple fill in their forms.

  
“Man I could really use some coffee.” Greg sighed. “Do you want some too?”

  
“Yes sure, I’ll come along.” Niall answered. 

 

\------

  
The coffee machine was just one hallway away. But when Greg inserted his money and tapped the buttons, nothing happened.

  
“Let me.” Niall told him, Greg stepped aside. Niall slammed the buttons, still no coffee.

  
“It’s broken.” The janitor, that was just making his way down the hall, told them. “There’s another machine one level down.”

  
“Thanks, man!” Niall told the man, giving him a friendly nod as he passed them by.

  
“I actually should really go check up on Denise.” Greg said, mildly concerned.

  
“I’ll go get it for you man, no problem.” Niall offered to help out.

Greg handed him over a few bills. “Thanks, this should be enough. I’ll call you if there’s anything happening.”

  
Greg left after giving Niall’s shoulder a pat. Niall made his way down the stairs. He walked through the door, the sign above it saying “first-aid”. The people in this waiting room seemed nervous in a different way. There was more worry than excitement. Niall felt bad for them having to spend Christmas like that.

  
Niall was walking down the corridor, looking for the machine. He was looking around for someone to ask for directions, when he heard a voice coming from behind an opened door.

  
“But mum, I need to be there. It’s been ages and I miss you guys so much.” Niall heard a low voice say. The way it was obvious that he was trying hard not to cry, made Niall automatically eavesdrop on him.

  
“I don’t care what the doctors say!” The low voice was raising.

  
Niall couldn’t help but lean on the wall next to the door.

  
“This is the worst Christmas ever.” The voice sounded so sad, it made Niall feel bad too.

  
“Yeah mum….. Yeah I will…. I miss you so much…. Love you too.” A deep sigh came from the room. Niall tried to keep as still as possible, very aware of the sudden silence.  
Suddenly Niall heard what sounded like quiet sobs. It started to dawn on Niall that he wasn’t supposed to be hearing this. He quietly tried to walk past the door, when he heard someone behind him yell at him. “Hey you, the coffee machine is just down this hall!” The janitor Niall saw earlier, told him. Niall turned around at him, feeling caught in the act. “Uhm yeah, thanks a million!” He promptly yelled back at him.

  
He swiftly walked past the open door, like he had only stopped just to admire the generic, very average art that was hanging on the hospital walls.

  
He was glad to see this coffee machine was in fact working and turned back around with two steaming cups. Niall noticed that the crying guy was bugging him. He felt like after the sadness that he witnessed he could not walk back up and pretend everything was good.

  
He stood there hesitating when he heard the door to the hallway open. A doctor was approaching the open door.

  
\------

  
“How are you feeling, sir?” The doctor asked.

“I’m great. The headache is gone, sleeping did wonders. Now if you could get me a release form, I might still be home before Christmas day has ended.”

  
“I’m sorry, but we can’t do that sir. You’re still on some heavy medication and we need to keep you here for observation. It’s not wise to fly.” The doctor told him.

  
“But doctor it’s just sitting like I am now. I don’t think anyone has ever bit the dust watching a rerun of some Friends episode that they’ve already seen a thousand times. Please, I really want to go home to my family.” Harry begged.

  
“It’s for your own safety.” The doctor persisted. He did some check-ups on Harry and then told him he’d check him again in about an hour.

  
This was the worst thing ever. Harry was expecting a cosy Christmas, telling all about how well he had been doing in college to his family. Maybe even shoving some reports that had A’s on it in Gemma’s face. He didn’t expect to find himself alone in an uncomfortable hospital bed, injured and unable to leave. It looked like they weren’t going to let him fly anytime soon and Harry knew all his friends had already left to be with their families. He started feeling more and more sorry for himself.

  
\------

  
Niall had always been the type to get bored fast. And waiting around in a hospital, surprisingly, was not the most thrilling thing ever. Niall also had the habit of making other people want to smile and feel better. So when he noticed a sad-looking little girl, after he had just finished eating his dinner in the restaurant hospital, he decided to walk up to her. She was sitting alone in the little playing booth they had made for the kids to entertain themselves while the adults ate.

  
“Hey there, what’s your name?” Niall said, taking a seat on the child-sized chairs, making him look ludicrous.

  
“Felicity” The girl whispered barely audible, as she looked down at her hands.

  
“Felicity, why are you in the hospital?” Niall leaned closer, so he could hear her better.

  
“I’m getting a new baby brother.” She said, Niall didn’t understand why those words started to make the little girl pout.

  
“But that’s so exciting! I’m having a little nephew, maybe they can be friends.” Niall said enthusiastically.

  
“Maybe.” The girl whispered. She hadn’t made eye-contact with Niall ever since he walked up to her. Niall felt a weight in his chest, as the girl still looked down sorrowful.

  
“But…” The girl started saying. She looked up at Niall. “But how will he know that it’s Christmas? I didn’t get him any presents and there’s no tree here.”

  
Niall nodded sympathetically. “That makes me sad.” The girl added, tears had already started forming in her eyes.

  
“You know what.” Niall started. “You’re totally right, this hospital looks ridiculous.” Felicity looked at him hopeful.

  
“Felicity, I’ll promise you something, you go back to your parents and tell them that I’ll make sure your brother will know it is Christmas.” Niall assured her, he smiled wide at her as he saw the corners of her mouth curl up.

  
“You promise?” There was a glister of excitement in her eyes.

“I promise. It will be my Christmas present to you.”

  
Felicity jumped up and embraced Niall. “Thank you.” She mouthed against his chest.

  
Niall laughed at the sweet gesture. “No problem.”

Felicity grinned at him widely before practically skipping away to her parents.

  
Niall felt like a jovial little kid himself. Making other people happy was the thing that made him the happiest. He got up from the chair, a smug smile plastered to his face.  
Niall’s euphoric moment was interrupted by him recognising a voice behind him.

  
“Do you have any turkey?” Niall couldn’t place the voice yet.

  
“No sir, but we have a chicken sandwich on our menu. How about we make you that?” The cashier said.

  
“Of course you don’t. No I’m good, thanks.”

  
Niall turned around. He saw the boy walking away from the register. The first thing that caught his attention was the messy head full of long locks. Niall was already a fan of playing with someone’s hair, but this hair was begging him to run his fingers through it. He couldn’t quite see the guy’s face yet, but he was too distracted anyway by his long, lean legs that even in his ill-fitting pants, presumably borrowed from the hospital, still looked amazing.

  
When the boy sat down at a table, Niall wasn’t only met with insanely well-formed plump lips and eyes, as green as a grass plot where he’d like to wander for hours on, he was also met with a pout similar to the one he had just managed to wipe off Felicity’s face.

  
Niall connected the dots. This was the guy he had eavesdropped on. He was already intrigued back when he didn’t know the guy looked like God was trying to find the perfect combination between cute and hot, and in Niall’s opinion, nailed it. Speaking of, this had to be a sign of the almighty man. This meant Niall had to talk to the pretty guy.

  
Before Niall knew it, he was approaching the guy. “Hey, I’m Niall.” He said, as he stuck out his hand. The boy took it. “I’m Harry.” Niall smiled at him as they shook hands. Niall was aware Harry was slightly confused as to why Niall was taking a seat at his table. But he was also aware of the way Harry’s eyes seemed to soften when Niall started talking. “So, I suggest you should really try the beef. It’s absolutely delicious.”

  
“I’m not that hungry, actually. But thanks.” Harry waved him off, sounding a bit down. Niall, as usual, didn’t really think this through. He couldn’t exactly ask why the boy had been crying. Now being so up close to him, he noticed the guy had some bruises on his tattoo-littered arms and there were some cuts on his otherwise flawless face.

  
“So, why are you in the hospital?” Harry asked him, when he noticed Niall didn’t have another line prepared and was just going for staring. “If it’s not too personal of a question.” Harry added.

  
Niall laughed. “No, I didn’t come here to take an STD-test or anything, just waiting for my little nephew to be born, will probably not happen before tomorrow.”

  
Harry chuckled. “That’s good to hear.” He liked the way this guy didn’t really seem to know the word shame. “So, was it also an immaculate conception, or is the guy who shares his birthday just a coincidence?” Harry asked.

  
Niall laughed obnoxiously at what you could barely call a joke. Harry wasn’t even trying to be funny. He was still feeling too sorry for himself to do that. But the way this unabashed boy wasn’t affected by the stares his cackling got him, made Harry somehow feel comfortable.

  
“I’m pretty sure Denise is not a virgin, although me and Greg usually don’t talk about that stuff.” Niall told him. Harry guessed Greg was probably Niall’s brother and Denise Greg’s wife.

“Yeah, me and my sister don’t really do that either.” Harry said.

  
“Oh, you have a sister? Is she hot?” Niall taunted Harry, noticing the way his face dropped slightly again, just when it had started to show some signs of improvement.

  
Harry tried to mask his disappointment by quickly going on the defensive brother tour. “Hey, careful now.” He said, pointing a finger at him as a warning.

  
“I’m sorry, but I’m not really intimidated. Seeing you look like you just got your ass properly whooped.” Niall stated, smiling brightly as he looked Harry up and down.

  
“Well, for your information, it wasn’t a guy that rammed into me, it was a tree.” Harry mused. Niall chuckled at how wrong that sounded out of context.

  
Harry felt he really liked this guy that seemed to laugh for no obvious reasons. Not fully aware of it, he put his mournfulness aside, to hopefully leave a good impression on this cute blonde.

  
When Harry added, “I was in a car crash.”, Niall stopped chuckling.

  
“That’s bad man. Does it hurt?” Niall asked.

  
“I suppose it does, but I’m so drugged, I have no idea.” Harry smiled sheepishly at Niall.

  
“Oh wow, what are you on? You know you’re not hallucinating, right?” Niall mocked. Harry stuck out his hands and started touching Niall’s face.

  
“Nope, although a cute guy coming up to me to talk does sound like something that could only happen in my dreams, this feels real.” Harry pulled back his hands and felt extremely satisfied with the big grin that he had caused on Niall’s face. Also he looked even more adorable blushing.

  
“Well it doesn’t really matter, I think it’d be more interested in her brother anyway.” Niall flirted back. It took Harry a moment to realize he was referring back to his sister. But that made him realize Niall was trying to make it obvious to him what his intentions were and that caused Harry to feel a bit light in his head, although that might just be the meds.

“So you’re into that whole bruised-up, narcotized, crying mess look?” Harry joked.

  
Niall tried to not look uncomfortable by laughing at that remark.

  
“I know you heard me, you know. Not many people from Brooklyn say ‘thanks a million’.” Harry told him. Niall didn’t really know how to hold himself, this conversation had gone much better than he’d expected, he didn’t want it to turn sideways now. He also didn’t know Harry wasn’t ashamed of his crying and liked him back.

  
“What is an Irish lad doing all the way over here?” Harry inquired. His tone was warm and he gave Niall a friendly look, encouraging him to tell some more about himself.

  
“Well Greg had to move here for work and I thought I’d tag along. See if I can make it here, since my music career wasn’t really taking off in Ireland.” Niall explained.

  
“Oh, what kind of music do you make?” Harry questioned, interest peaked.

  
“Most of it can be seen as pop, I think. But it’s really not that much of a success over here yet too. How can it be when I play the guitar and I can’t even afford a decent one. I have to borrow them all the time.” Niall explained. Harry nodded, fantasizing about the way Niall looked playing the guitar.

  
“Would you want to help me with something?” Niall asked Harry. Niall hadn’t forgotten about his recently made promise and he wasn’t done talking to Harry just yet.  
“Sure, what is it?” Harry was curious.

  
“Well I made a promise to this friend of mine that I would decorate this hospital a little. Could you give me a hand with that?”

  
“It’s not like I got anywhere else to be, so yeah sure. I just hope it doesn’t matter that I might limp a little while helping you.” Harry said.

  
“I’ll forgive you for that.” Niall smiled at Harry, very happy about having found a way to not let Harry out of his sights yet.

  
\------

  
“This is all that is left.” The receptionist said to Niall, when she opened the door to the storage room on the pediatric ward. “As you see they usually only decorate this floor, but I’m sure it’s okay if you put some stuff up on the other floors.” She explained.

  
“You’re too kind, thanks.” Niall thanked the girl, picking up some boxes. She smiled at him, as she also grabbed a box full of Christmas decorations and they made their way down.

  
\------

  
“Yaaay! Look at that!” Harry chimed, when he saw Niall and the receptionist approach with their hands full.

  
Harry had spent the time Niall had spent asking around the hospital, if they had some Christmas ornaments saved up somewhere, finding other people willing to help brighten the hospital rooms. Turns out Niall wasn’t the only person boring himself in the hospital.

  
When Niall put the box down, Harry walked up to him. 

“Told you she had a thing for you.” Harry whispered in his ear, referring to the receptionist, who suddenly had a smile on her face every time Niall looked into her direction.

Niall swatted Harry’s chest. “She’s just helping us out. It’s the Christmas spirit.” Niall said.

  
“I’m pretty sure the Christmas spirit was hoping to get nasty with you in that storage room.”

  
Niall chortled. “You go decorate this waiting room, I will go get the last box.” Niall told Harry.

  
“Hey, there was still one left, right?” Niall shouted at the receptionist, that was unpacking the box.

  
“Yes, but you will need my key again, I’ll come with you.” The receptionist said.

  
Niall looked back at Harry before walking off with her and laughed at Harry wriggling his eyebrows suggestively like an idiot.

  
\------

  
“This looks great.” Harry stood proudly next to Niall, as they looked at all the shining lights and the huge decorated Christmas tree that now cheered up the otherwise depressing waiting room.

  
“Daddy! That’s the guy!” Felicity dragged her dad along with her as she stormed off to Niall.

  
She jumped into him, Niall was just in time to wrap his arms around her, preventing her from falling down.

  
“Thank you so much. Taylor loves Christmas now.” The girl beamed.

  
“Taylor, is that your-” Before Niall could finish his question it was answered by Felicity’s dad beckoning a woman holding a new-born child in her arms to come over.

  
“Hey, my name is Liam. Our daughter told us you did this.” The man, stuck out his hand.

  
“My name is Niall. It wasn’t just me though, some nice people reached out to help too.” Niall shook his hand and smiled at Harry. Who was quick to walk up to the woman holding the baby, to wave at the baby and talk to it in a silly voice.

  
“Well Niall, thanks for making this Christmas even more special for us.” The man had friendly eyes, and looked extremely happy. Niall saw all the smiling faces around him and swore it felt like he could fly.

  
“You’re welcome.” Niall said. Felicity gave Niall one last hug before leaving with her brother and parents.

  
“You’re insane, you know that?” Harry jeered, obviously very charmed by Niall going out of his way for a little girl he barely knew. Niall looked over at him.

  
“I got a surprise for you.” 

  
\------

  
Niall held the handle of Harry’s room. “There’s something I didn’t tell you.” Niall said. “There was actually a fourth box, but I told the receptionist there was another room that needed some cheering up.” Harry shook his head, his smile looked like it was about to tear his face in two. He knew where this was going.

  
Niall flew the door open and followed Harry in. In complete silence Harry looked around the room, there wasn’t a corner left undecorated. His attention was drawn to the huge wrapped teddy-bear shaped package, that was standing in the corner. He looked back at Niall and shook his head again, before unwrapping it. The bear was holding a huge heart and Harry thought it looked almost as cute as Niall.

  
Harry turned back to Niall again. He pulled him closer by his waist, this caused Niall to freeze a bit in surprise. Harry moved one hand up to cup Niall’s cheek and kissed him on the lips. Harry’s lips were soft and warm and they tasted about as good as they looked.

  
“You kinda ruined my plan here.” Niall said, once Harry pulled back.

  
“What?” Harry said confused. They were both smiling like idiots.

  
Niall pointed towards the branch that was hanging above the window. It was a mistletoe.

  
Harry chuckled. “No harm done.” Harry said, as he took Niall by the hands and moved them under the mistletoe.

  
This time Harry squirmed his arms around Niall and wasn’t afraid to deepen the kiss. Niall pushed Harry tightly against him, hands on his lower-back. It was that moment, about 22 PM on a Christmas Eve, Niall’s phone started buzzing.

  
\------

  
Niall stuck around a few hours after the birth. Maybe because he wanted to be there for his brother Greg, while Denise got her strengths back, maybe because he wanted some more time with the boy he only met yesterday that had a smile Niall wanted to tape and spread around the world. Niall was sure that was the way to achieve world peace.

  
Niall was sitting next to him on the hospital bed, while they talked about their time in New York. Turns out Harry’s college was about a 30 minute drive away from Niall’s house. They were talking about their favourite places in the area, when Harry’s doctor walked in.

  
He was taken aback by the many shining lights and coloured baubles that were put up in the small room. He glared confusedly at the 58 inch teddy bear in the corner, when Harry got his attention back.

  
“Is that my discharge form?” Harry asked looking at the paper the doctor was holding.

  
“Yes, results show it’s not necessary for you to stay here for observation any longer. I figured you would want to leave as soon as possible, so I took the form with me directly.” The doctor said, handing him over the documents.

  
“Thanks a lot, doctor.” Harry started filling in the forms straight away.

  
“We will of course hand you over your medication with instructions and we do still advice you to wait a few days before taking your flight, but you’re free to go.” The doctor continued.

Harry nodded thankfully. “Merry Christmas.” The doctor said, directing his words at both Niall and Harry.

  
“You too!” They both replied.

  
Once the doctor left the room, Harry turned to Niall.

  
“I get to go home to my family, Niall, there might even still be left-overs!” He cheered, resting the form on his lap to hug Niall’s shoulders.

  
“That’s great, man.” Niall earnestly cheered with him, patting Harry’s back.

  
Harry let go off Niall and jumped up. “I can’t of course leave without giving you a present back. It being Christmas and all.”

  
Niall curiously squinted at Harry. Harry walked over to the pile made of his baggage they had managed to save from his crashed car.

  
“Forgive me for it not being wrapped, it was supposed to be for my nephew. But it’s too expensive anyway, my mum would have given me a hard time for it.” Niall pushed himself up on the hospital bed to peek at what Harry was grabbing.

  
When he turned around with a guitar, Niall launched himself at Harry. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. Taking the guitar from him to inspect it.

  
“This is great, thanks Harry.” Niall marvelled, scanning the guitar with childish excitement in his eyes.

  
He looked up at Harry and caught him staring at him fondly. “Well go ahead.” Harry ushered him.

  
Niall hopped back on the hospital bed and held the guitar in position. He moved his hands up the strings and tangled them the right way to play his first chord.

  
When he played, a little too excited perhaps, the A chord didn’t sound like he had recalled it in his mind. He didn’t remember the sound of cracking wood being a part of it.

  
When Niall was only holding the upper part of the fretboard, the rest of the guitar being held together by the strings, he concluded the guitar probably belonged to the ‘didn’t survive the car crash’-category. A category he was glad Harry didn’t belong to. When Niall looked up at Harry his eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape, probably resembling Niall. But when their eyes met they both bursted out in uncontrollable laughter.

  
“I swear I didn’t know, I’ll get you a new one.” Harry promised once their laughing subsided.

  
“It’s okay, you’re lucky you’re so attractive.” Harry raised his eyebrows at him. Niall put aside the broken guitar and gave Harry an inviting look. Harry walked up to him and came to a halt between Niall’s legs. He placed his hands on his upper-thighs as he leaned down to give him a sloppy kiss.

  
“Are you sure your other stuff is still working? I don’t mind getting you some toothpaste or razors, while you’re getting discharged.” Niall offered, when Harry stood up again.

  
Harry rubbed his impeccable jawline with his hand. “I kind of have the body of an eight-year old when it comes to facial hair, so I don’t think it’s necessary.”

  
“Ew, don’t say that. I don’t want to have imagined the things I imagined doing to you, to an eight-year old.” Niall snorted.

  
“What things?” Harry placed his hands on Niall’s thighs again.

  
“Do you take me for Santa, Harry? I’m not going to give anything away.” Niall teased him.

  
“Well you came here bearing gifts, cheering the place up and saving my Christmas, that sounds like Santa to me.” That comment followed by another make-out episode, made Niall feel like while he might had made Harry’s Christmas, Harry had made Niall happier than ever, and that for Niall’s sake, was not nothing.

  
\------

  
Now Harry felt stupid again. While not that long ago all Harry wanted to do was get on this plane and see his family, he now wanted to stay in that damn hospital with that boy, that was way too cute for his own good and that had given himself the insane task of making everybody happy for Christmas. He already made a promise to himself to buy the best guitar he could afford and give it to Niall, wrapped, as soon as he got back to New York. Harry smiled, as he looked out the airplane window. Although the snow still fell the same way it did his previous Christmases, he knew this one changed his life for the better.

 

_∽ THE END ∼_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing narry so I hope it was decent. I hope this was not too disappointing and of course; happy holidays!


End file.
